ADMINSTRATIVE CORE - SUMMARY The Administrative Core is central to the Resource Development Center and will provide all aspects of administrative and financial management to the Program. Within the Resource Development Center's Administrative Core's stated Specific Aims, the first priority will be to coordinate efforts to create a virtual Center that will create an environment to enhance ongoing education and research among the RDC faculty, while fostering new lines of training and research among the urology and other related research communities both national and international. The Center faculty, using real time systems level analysis of murine urinary tract smooth muscle function, has identified ion channels that are required for ureter pacemaker activity and the unidirectional flow of urine from the kidney to the bladder. This work presents the possibility of novel drug therapies for the treatment of ureter reflux and is likely to have other predictable applications for novel diagnostics of diseases and congenital defects. It is anticipated that as the Center expands the methods as described in current proposal will be applied to other systems, such as bladder function. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the dissemination of new results, and the coordination of seminars, classes, workshops and walk-in clinic will be of great interest to the urology research community in general, and specifically, to clinician scientists. The Administrative Core is also charged with the responsibility organizing the regular meetings of the Oversight Committee, and it is the Director's responsibility to set the agenda and to realize the Committee's vision of the Center. The Core will support and coordinate the activities of the PI, and other key personnel by developing the educational component of the Program, by integrating and disseminating results, and by providing grant management, fiscal accountability, and by tracking the progress of the Program.